


Please, believe me when I say it.

by galaxyofwomen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of praising, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Listen these women are amazing and they deserve to be praised, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sanvers - Freeform, i miss them so much, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwomen/pseuds/galaxyofwomen
Summary: From given prompt: "Maggie is jealous. Alex is amazing. Kara is Supergirl."
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Please, believe me when I say it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, don't even remember when, but I still like it. Hope you do, too.

It was like she was seeing her for the first time, it was like the first time she saw her: crouched in front of criminal evidence, examinating and spilling ideas to the NCPD guy beside her. 

That scene would always put a smile in her face from now on. And the smile that had just appeared there grew wider when brown eyes caught hers accompained by that dimpled smile she'd grown to love.

"So, are you done here?"

Hearing Alex's voice, Maggie stood up and approached the woman with a quiet voice and expectant eyes. They were supposed to go out and get a coffee at least, whatever they could come up with to spend time together between hard work hours.

Maggie sighed and looked over her shoulder to the guy locking a ziploc bag.

"I think I'm done here. As long as I know shit about anti-gravity guns."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that. We're analyzing thermal residue to look for any electromagnetic components to these weapons so we can create a counter-measure. And as for the possible use of particle-beam weapons, we're also looking for energy centered particles with negligible mass."

By the end of the explanation, Maggie's smile and eyes were soft, externalizing whatever mix of pride and endearment she was feeling in that moment. After a few seconds of silence, Alex realized what she said and the way Maggie was looking at her, automatically feeling some blood rushing to her cheeks.

"You're amazing, y'know that?"

"Maggie..."

And it was like all the blood in her body ran to her face leaving goosebumps on its way there.

"No, I mean it. Beautiful, smart, kind, brave-"

"There are bunch of other people way more amazing than me, trust me."

Alex started walking down the sidewalk, making Maggie follow her and trying to run away from those warm attentive eyes.

"Sorry. Can't trust you in this one."

Alex looked down at her side, but Maggie was now looking foward, the warm smile now had its pinch of amusement. And, oh, what a beautiful sight it was.

"Well, um, there are people with, like, superpowers, you know?"

"And so what?" She's staring now, and it's not warm or amused, it's intense, it's trying to prove its point, trying to convince Alex of something that was supposedly as certain as the Earth is round and turns around the Sun. "You have your own set of superpowers, Danvers. You're amazing."

And they kept staring, not caring of glancing ahead towards the way they walked together, towards the coffee shop, because Alex needed time to absorb those words, to start to make herself believe in them, and Maggie knew that time was needed.

But then they stopped. Not because they had gotten to the coffee shop, but because Alex's phone was beeping in her pocket and she had to pull it out and check what was it about. Maggie's smile faded a little. She knew that wasn't time enough for Alex to believe in her words.

"It's DEO. Big scene." And Maggie could see Agent Danvers take over Alex as she frowned slightly at her phone. Time to say goodbye to coffee break. "Are you in?"

"Always."

In seconds they were on Alex's motorcycle heading to a new crime scene to do what they loved to do, what they knew the best how to do.

When they climbed down the vehicle, Maggie took a deep breath and straightened her body because of what she saw. Somehow she hoped that her body's automatic reaction was due to the corpses on the floor or the destruction made to the building where there used to be a producer and refinary of mineral oil. 

But she wasn't going to fool herself, it was clearly due to the simple sight of Supergirl standing in the middle of the scene, hands on her waist, hair and cape flying with the upcoming winter wind.

When she clicked herself out of it, Alex was already walking towards the superhero, with whom she started a conversation - a real shorthand that went by so swiftly they were almost halfway into the case when Maggie reached them.

"Oh, it's so great you brought Detective Sawyer with you."

Maggie tried to find any sign of irony or mockery on Supergirl's voice, but she found none. She looked up at Alex, silently asking what that meant.

"It seems like there might be a sequel on some attacks that'd been happening and, if we're right, DEO wasn't called to all of them."

"Which means NCPD might have filed those cases." Supergirl jumped into Alex's explanation and Maggie tilted her head in her direction. "We could really use your help in this."

"Whatever you need."

Supergirl thanked Maggie's readiness right away, but Alex lingered her eyes on the detective for a while longer. Sawyer wasn't the one for team ups.

"Then I'm going, as you can take it from here, Alex."

Maggie cringed a little when hearing Supergirl call the DEO Agent by her first name, but only tilted her head and narrowed her eyes attentively while watching both women.

"You're going? Where?"

"If we're right, J'onn predicts our suspect next stop to be the nearest lithium mines or refinery."

"And you're going to face our suspect by yourself? Are you insane?" Alex's voice grew louder and firmer with concern. "We don't even know what are we dealing with!"

"I'll call backup if I need. Promise."

"You find a location and call for backup before you even go in. Promise?"

Supergirl sighed. Alex arched an eyebrow. Maggie watched - it was almost intriguing to her how Alex could just bend the city's superhero under her requests.

"Promise."

And with one last shared look, Supergirl flew away.

"You two make great partners."

"Result of years of working together."

Maggie frowned. "I thought Supergirl had become the city's hero quite recently."

She watched closely as Alex stopped and froze her features. Then scoffed and smiled. Then turned serious again. Then gave Maggie a pointed look and left to where the DEO team was waiting for her. Of course, she knew who Supergirl was, she knew Supergirl even before she was Supergirl, she knew Supergirl.

Later on, they continued the task of the day, stopping by NCPD's station so Maggie could get some copies of files they found needed before they headed to the DEO, where they should analyze the first day's case's samples and mix NCPD and DEO's informations for the hunt of their misterious extraterrestrial criminal.

It was past lunch time - and past coffee break for sure - when Alex fingers typed quickly as she babbled out to herself the chemical details to whatever substance she was running labs about on the super-advanced DEO's equipments. Maggie was sitting quietly on an empty metal table rubbing her thumb on the palm of her left hand, over the dressing that covered the stitches of a quite deep cut earned in field a couple days ago - the dressing Alex had just carefully changed for her.

"Damn! I can't get it right!"

Maggie knew Alex was talking to herself, so she just remained quiet, loving to just watch the woman in front of her being awesome.

"The electromagnetic components do not match and this ions disposition is a mess..." Alex sighed and dropped her shoulders, leaning against the table filled with samples and high-tech equipment, shaking her head. "I can't believe I sent Supergirl in a hunt for extra fresh sample this morning for nothing."

"She's pretty amazing, huh?"

It came out before Maggie could even tell the words were forming in her brain, she just blurted them out in a breath.

Alex glanced over her shoulder for a second so that her eyes could find Maggie's before she was back with her damn samples that just won't tell her anything. She smiled as she spoke.

"Yeah... Yeah, she is. Don't you think?"

"Yup." 

"She's really got what it takes to be a true hero. She's kind, brave, she has this beautiful vision, this beautiful idea of the world-" She stopped and giggled before correcting herself. "Of the universe. I won't say she's fearless, because she actually fears, and I think that's good, 'cause it makes her more sensitive somehow, you know?"

"Mmhmm."

"And, yeah, of course, she can freaking fly, she's bulletproof, and she has the heat vision and the freezing blow and the super strenght..."

"Right."

"But her best part is that... She cares for real and doesn't take measure when to show how much she cares. She's righteous, sometimes too pure of heart for her own good..."

Alex's eyes were distant when her words faded, searching into nothing while she dove into her thoughts about Supergirl. About how she could be in danger in this exact moment and she could do nothing, because she had to trust the DEO team sent to help and she had to trust Supergirl herself. Also because those bloody samples were keeping her stuck and she wouldn't leave them until she had some results.

Maggie inhaled sharply.

"You care about her, huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Hm."

Alex's eyes were still vague when she frowned, a grin growing rapidly on her lips. She blinked a few times before turning to Maggie with the face of who just put the pieces of some great puzzle all together.

"Oh, my God!"

"What?"

"You're jealous!" Alex felt the urge to laugh growing on her throat, on the muscles of her face.

"No, I'm not." Maggie scoffed and turned away from Alex's amused eyes, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Okay, now- you may be good in a lot of things, but, trust me, lying isn't one of them."

Alex approached Maggie slowly, with that ridiculous grin on her face, making it impossible for the other woman to try and keep up with her lie. So Maggie looked back at her again and Maggie sighed and Maggie pursed her lips and Maggie tilted her head.

"So tell me I have no reason to be-"

"You have no reason to be jealous, Sawyer." Alex shortened the already small distance between them by putting herself between Maggie's legs, settling her hands on the jeans covered thighs. The mocking tone in her voice had disappeared almost entirely. "No reason. At all."

Maggie took her time eyeing Alex's eyes, Alex's lips, Alex's face, Alex's hands on her thighs, before using her best fake full-of-bitterness voice. "Oh, but she can freaking fly and she's got the heat vision."

"But she's not you."

Maggie's eyes softened, as did her grip on her own hand, a smile threatening on the corner of her lips.

"In some aspects, you're like her. Brave, righteous, beautifully sensitive and ideological. Strong." Alex smiled wholeheartedly, and it was so true Maggie could feel its warmth. "But she's not you. She's not an awesome detective that sucks at pool. She's not the hot badass full of attitude that is just the tiny with the cutest smile I've ever seen. She's not the nearly stranger that knew more about myself than I did. She's not this amazing woman who I have all these crazy feelings for."

Maggie's smile was toothy, large, filled with feelings, as her eyes were filled with retained tears - that she wouldn't allow to roll down even though they had just blurred her vision comlpletely. For one second, Alex couldn't believe she was the one to do that, the one to cause that, but, mostly, that such simple words - that weren't more than naked truth - had caused that.

But she understood it, she understood it all. Knowing the little Maggie allowed her to know about her past and being aware that the last words Maggie heard about herself when being in a relationship were hardheaded, insensitive, obsessed with work, borderline sociopathic. She understood it all.

"Do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can. I think you're fierce, dedicated, honorable, selfless, caring, supportive. Also very charming. And I think you have a big heart, and-"

"No, just- Shut up."

Maggie's hands cupped Alex's face softly and her thumbs automatically started caressing the warm skin beneath them as their lips gently pressed against each other. There was no lust or rush envolved. It was just Maggie's way of saying thank you and Alex's way of saying you're welcome and that, yes, she really could have kept going, and that, no, Maggie had no reason to be jealous.

When Maggie heard Vasquez voice calling for Danvers, she didn't look at the lab's door where the other agent was. Instead, she watched Alex, expecting her to jump away, to retract her hands letting go off the gentle grip on her thighs, to try to gain composure and then answer Vasquez like she was doing nothing seconds ago.

And she couldn't really tell why it felt so good when Alex's body was still close, when her hands were still over her denim pants, when she calmly turned her head toward the door and bent her torso slightly - only enough so she could have a better view of the woman who had just called for her.

Alex herself didn't know why that felt so good, and why did it feel so good that Vasquez didn't really care about what was happening there - that she was actually hiding a happy-for-you-Danvers smile - or that she herself didn't care anymore, because she was fucking happy. 

"Yes, Vasquez."

"I think you may wanna come down. Supergirl is back and she's got the guy."

A sigh of relief vanished part of that so known daily heavy concern that would install itself over her shoulders everytime Supergirl went out on a mission, and she smiled contently. "I'm coming."

Vasquez soon disappeared and Alex pecked Maggie's lips before taking her by her hand - taking care so she wouldn't grab the one wrapped in dressings.

At the DEO's main hall, some of the agents applauded when Supergirl handed J'onn their criminal alien to be sent to their underground temporary prison. She looked tired when she did so, but smiled when she saw Alex smiling at her, approaching.

"You okay?" Alex was quick when her eyes roamed the bulletproof body in front of her.

"Yeah. Just tired." Alex raised an eyebrow and Supergirl continued. "Had to hold half of the lithium refinery on my back so it wouldn't fall on him."

"You could have just let fall, you know that, right?"

"No, I couldn't. He's not bad, after all. He's just someone that needs help. He's addicted to the thing."

"A lithium addict?" Supergirl hmmed a yes. "Poor one for having dropped on Earth."

"Yeah..." For one second, the superhero's eyes drove away from Alex to find an awating Detective Sawyer with crossed arms a few steps behind her. The detective looked away as soon as she felt the look. "What about the samples?"

Alex nodded negatively and looked back over her shoulders to see the same thing Supergirl was seeing, but, unlike her, she didn't frown, she only chuckled to herself and stepped closer to the hero.

"She's jealous of you."

"What?!" It came out squeaky as she leaned her head further. "Of me? With you?" And then she bursted out laughing while Alex just kept an amused grin on her face. When the laughter ceased, she looked between the two women again, finally whispering. "You know what? Take her to my apartment this night."

Alex's eyes grew wide as she instantly realized what it was about. "Supergirl, you don't have to do this."

"Alex, your detective girlfriend is jealous of me!"

"Yet-"

"Do you trust her?"

Alex stopped. Sighed. Expectant eyes waiting for an answer right in front of her. She smiled. "Yes."

"Then, my apartment, tonight."

Then she left, ready to help J'onn with whatever quiz he was making their prisoner go through, but not before leaving a quick kiss on Alex's face, who shouted an I love you when Supergirl distanced herself.

It took a while for Alex to realize Maggie almost had a stroke when she heard the loud demonstration of affection.

"Are you busy tonight?" Maggie looked up when she heard Alex's charming voice. She thought of saying she was, but what was it worth?

"Nope."

"Good. I... I want you to come... somewhere. With me."

"You're not going to kidnap me, are you?"

"If I would, I wouldn't tell you about it." She laughed and was glad Maggie's frown had turned into a dimpled smile. "So... can you wait for me as I finish with those samples upstairs?"

"Yup. Not going anywhere."

Alex smiled one last time at how her girlfriend meant those words before heading to do her job.

It was early night when she spun her keys inside the locker and slid the door open.

"I still can't figure why you brought me to your sister's apartment." Maggie shyly stepped in, looking around to catch every detail of the place. "Gotta say I was expecting something more romantic."

Alex giggled and wordlessly kissed Maggie.

"Okay. Now we might be getting into the romantic part of the thing."

Alex could only laugh at how her badass detective only needed a little push to become a tiny dork. Still not saying a word to Maggie, she walked further into the apartment, looking around, and whispered to herself. "Where's she?"

Almost immediatly a woosh was heard and the courtains flew to announce the presence of Supergirl. She shared an accomplice smile with Alex. Meanwhile, Maggie was the definition of mess.

"Alright. Now I'm confused. How is this romantic at all?" Maggie sounded really confused, maybe a little angry, definitely totally jealous. "What is she doing in Kara's apartment?"

The question was meant for Alex, but Supergirl was the one to step in and answer.

"Well, because this is my apartment." As she saw Maggie's frown grow deeper and Alex's grip on her own hand tighten as her expectant eyes widened, she walked to the table where she had left her glasses and carefully put them on. With a smooth move, she put side locks of her hair behind her head and trapped them with a hair clip. When she turned back to the awaiting women in her room, it was pretty clear. "I'm Kara."

Maggie froze for a second. Alex watched her attentively, closely.

"Oh, my God." It was barely a whisper. "You're Supergirl. A lot of things make sense now! How- how haven't I...? That's amaz-"

She suddenly stopped and turned to Alex, a look full of realization and affection adorning her face.

"So that's why you don't believe me?" Alex was confused for a moment, but soon she knew what Maggie was talking about, what she was doing. "That's why you don't believe when I tell you how amazing you are."

It wasn't even a question anymore.

Alex sighed and looked down, as Kara quietly took off her glasses and loose her hair, watching the scene going on in front of her.

"Alex, you're amazing." For a second, it was only Maggie and Alex in that room, in their small private bubble that she loved so much being in. She cupped her girlfriend's face to make her look up at her again. "You are amazing. You are honest, affectionate. You are brave, loyal, reliable. You're broad-minded and compassionate, generous - you care. You're such a hard-working woman, determined, and so, so smart and intelligent. You're tough, and yet so gentle and kind. And not to forget for one second how beautiful you are, in and out. Because you are this gorgeous woman that has me at every smile, that drives me insane everytime she doesn't believe me when I tell her how amazing she is."

At this point, Alex couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

She - the kid and teenager who grew up babysitting an alien with superpowers, who was never enough for her mother it didn't matter how hard she tried; the woman who just tried everyday to do better what she's been doing for her whole life because she didn't have her beloved father with her anymore and couldn't help but feel like she had failed him; the woman who was more of an agent than a woman because the only other thing beside that she believed she could ever become successfully was a sister; the woman who lived a life that hardly was about her own self. 

She - that was now being called all those things she has always tried to be but never believed that she could really become, that she had really become.

So she didn't hold back her tears, she just let them roll down her face and over her bright trembling smile.

"You don't need any of Supergirl's fancy superpowers to be as amazing as she is." She glanced quickly at Kara, who was leaning against the table, crossed-armed, with a glad affectionate smile on her face. "No offense, Supergirl."

"None taken." And Alex chuckled in the middle of her tears. "As long as you keep speaking truth, none taken."

When Alex looks down again, Maggie hugs her, she holds her close and tight, so she can whisper in her ear. "You're awesome, Alex Danvers. You're amazing."

She carefully pulled back and wiped Alex's tears gently, soothing the burning skin of her face smoothly. When Alex only looks at her in awe and shakes her head in a complete lack of words, she smiles wholeheartedly, because she knows this time she was listened to and she was believed in.

So she turned to Kara with an amused look and opened arms questionably. "Damn, how did I miss it?"

Kara and Alex laughed out loud and the private bubble was officially burst.

"Well, I don't want to sound conceited but..." Kara shrugged. "It's a pretty clever desguise."

"That you stole from your cousin."

"Shup up, Alex!"

"But I'm a detective! I-"

"You detect, yeah." The sisters said at the same time, mocking Maggie and laughing at her fake hurt.

"What- I- Oh, ok- Now you two are gonna be making fun of me? That's not fair."

"At least now you don't have to be jealous of Alex with me." Kara shrugged again and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, God, you told her? I can't believe you."

"Oh, is that something Detective Dimples can't take?"

Maggie widened her eyes and opened her mouth at the nickname - that she was pretty sure was going around the sisters for a while now. "You know what? I should just take back everything I just said and-"

Alex cut Maggie off with a kiss. At first, it was just to shut her up, but soon it became languid, full of gentle caresses, full of the the I love yous they still wouldn't say out loud.

Their hearts were racing when Kara called for them.

"Are you gonna come and help me with dinner or not?"

"I bet she haven't even changed yet." Alex said to herself and then shouted. "Go take off your suit first!"

A moment of silence, a growl, and "Ugh, I hate you!"

"I love you, too!" Alex shouted then turned to Maggie again. "Jealous?"

"Of having a small sister? Oh, no, thanks."

They laughed, and kissed, and had dinner together - with Alex's superhero sister, with Alex's family, at Alex's family's apartment -, and just rejoiced themselves, because they knew how freaking amazing they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Glad to take any feedback.


End file.
